Neko-chan
by chiho.nekozombie
Summary: Yaoi ! Aomine découvre un homme deguisé en neko dans la rue .


Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi!

Couple : Aomine x Kise pour le moment

Un ciel si bleu à peine recouvert de nuage transparent que l'on arrivait à peine à observer .Je tendis la main vers lui . _Devrais je arrêter le basket ? Je suis le seul à pouvoir me battre _. Mais en instant , il devint aussi sombre qu'une nuit sans étoiles .Une pluie légère commença ._Il faut que je me dépêche , mais ce fut _e_ncore une journée ennuyeuse, en plus il commence à pleuvoir _.La sonnerie retentit . Je soupira avant de finalement me lever et descendre du toit . Les escaliers étaient encombrés , les gens me bousculaient de droite à gauche en faisant attention qu'à leur personne . Avec beaucoup de mal , je sortis du lycée et par pur malchance à ce moment là , il commença à pleuvoir . Pour une raison inconnu , j'avais un parapluie . _Je suis un génie ._ Fier de moi j'entrepris le chemin plein de boue qui menait chez moi . J'entendais le bruit des gouttes tombaient sur le parapluie , ce bruit frénétique m'énervait . En arrivant à l'embranchement habituel, j'aperçus une silhouette sur l'autre chemin , je me dirigea vers elle pensant qu'elle avait besoin d'aide . Mais je m'attendais pas à ce que j'allais voir . _Oh mon dieu !_ Je vis un jeune homme blond avec des oreilles et une queue de chat , il restait la sous la pluie sans bouger tel un petit chaton abandonné. On voyait parfaitement ses muscles à travers son t-shirt blanc . Il était plutôt sexy . Il tremblait et éternuait sans cesse .Il se tourna vers moi et me fit les yeux doux , il était trop mignon et je n'ai pu résister à ces magnifiques yeux jaunes . Je l'abrita sous mon parapluie et le ramena chez moi . Tout le long du chemin il resta collé à moi .Le chemin me paraissait interminable et puis enfin j'aperçus ma,maison. On rentra , il s'assit sur le fauteuil et me regardait . Des serviettes étaient posés sur une chaise. _J'ai oublié de les ranger au moins elles serviront. _Je lui lança une serviette dessus et pris l'autre pour lui secher les cheveux . Ensuite , j'alla préparer un bon thé vert . Mais en l'amenant je fit tomber une tasse , je me brula dans un premier temps puis me coupa en ramassant les morceaux . _Je suis vraiment pas doué _. Le jeune neko boy accourut vers moi et mit mon doigt dans sa bouche et commença à lécher la petite plaie. Je le repoussa .

« Tu es malade ? ne fait plus ça ! »

Il me regarda étonné sans comprendre ma réaction . _Qu'est que je vais bien pouvoir faire de lui ?Demain c'est le week-end , j'appellerais Tetsu et il m'aidera pour cette nuit je vais lui laisser ma chambre . _

«Tu t'appelles comment ? demanda je .

_Kise Ryota et toi ?

_Aomine Daiki . Avec ses vêtements tu vas attraper froid , je vais t'en passer d'autres mais avant va falloir que tu te laves .

_Nyyyaaaan pas la douche ! S'écria t-il .

_Et Ces oreilles ?

_On m'a obligé à les mettre et laisser dehors comme ça .. Les gens me regardaient comme un monstre . Merci de m'avoir recueilli .

_Recueilli ? Bon on verra ça demain en attendant tu vas te doucher .»

Je lui retira les oreilles et la queue de chat avant de l'entrainer de force dans la salle de bain et alluma l'eau . Il ne voulait pas se déshabiller . Je le poussa dans la baignoire mais il s'agrippa à moi et on finit tout les deux dans l'eau . Quand je compris enfin que j'étais sur lui dans la baignoire je sortis rapidement .

« Lave toi ! Je vais te chercher des vêtements et me changer au passage »

Je partis , mit un bordel monstrueux en cherchant des vêtements pour nous deux et rentra dans la salle de bain . Je ferma les yeux et posa les vêtements à l'entrée puis sortis . Je me rendis dans la chambre et me changea mais à ce même moment , le jeune blond qui avait fini de se laver , entra dans la chambre sans savoir où il allait . J'étais torse nu donc ça me dérangea pas trop . Il s'arrêta net dans son mouvement et m'observa en bavant légèrement. Il s'essuya la bave et rougit .

« Voilà , l'endroit où tu passeras la nuit .

_Et toi ?

_Je dormirais dans le salon .

_Tu passes pas la nuit avec moi ? »

Je restais choqué sur ce point je lui souhaita '' bonne nuit '' puis je sortis de la pièce . Je sens que demain la journée va être longue . Je m'installa sur le canapé et m'endormis .

Note : J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Merci d'avoir lu


End file.
